Fragmentos de um Amor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Draco a amava, mas não soube demonstrar... Ela tentou o quanto pode...Eles sofrem separados...Cinco músicas marcaram esse amor...
1. Fragmentos de um Amor

**Fragmentos de um Amor.**

**Pequenas músicas levam todos nossos sentimentos e ficamos muitas vezes pensando, em como alguém que nunca nos viu consegue exprimir o que nem nós realmente conseguimos sobre nossos próprios sentimentos...**

**Seja um poeta...**

**Seja um compositor...**

**Seja uma música que todos gostam...**

**Ou aquela que aquele garoto canta sozinho, e ninguém nunca ouviu.**

**Ela de repente chega até você e te desvenda...**

**E isso lhe marca.**

**Sempre que você a ouvir, você vai se lembrar.**

**De um fragmento da sua vida.**

**Um amor perdido...**

**Um amor achado.**

**Uma alegria compartilhada com os amigos...**

**Ou uma dor guardada em seu coração...**

**Bem vindo aos fragmentos de um amor...**

**Vivian "Drecco" Sales de Oliveira.**

۝**Fragmentos de um amor**۝


	2. Hoje eu sei

**Hoje eu sei...**

Draco andava cabisbaixo pelos cantos da antiga e nobre mansão Malfoy.

Era um dia cinzento e as grossas nuvens indicavam que uma tempestade logo se aproximava.

Ele não se importou, para ser sincero ele não se importava com muitas coisas ultimamente.

Ele apenas se perguntava onde ela estaria...

Olhou em volta a casa perfeita, ainda tudo ali a lembrava...

Algumas vezes ele se perguntava o motivo dos elfos ainda permanecerem na casa e continuarem a servir-lo

Não que ele fosse um péssimo senhor, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre preferiu atacar pessoas a elfos.

Achava que os elfos eram dignos em seus serviços e mereciam dignidade em troca, o que ele não podia dizer da maioria das pessoas...

Ele entrou na ala leste da mansão e fez o caminho que lhe era tão familiar.

O caminho do quarto dela.

**Não sei por quê...**

**Você se foi, e me deixou aqui...**

**Só hoje eu sei que eu amo você...**

**Mas também sei que te perdi...**

Abriu a porta com cuidado. Estava tudo em seu mais perfeito lugar.

As flores que ela gostava tanto estavam ali, em um vaso perto da cama.

Todos os dias os elfos trocavam as flores, e enfeitavam o quarto.

Talvez eles apenas estivessem ali, pelo mesmo motivo de Draco.

Esperança...

Deixando tudo exatamente como ela deixou.

A lembrança da perda dela doeu mais profundamente em Draco.

Ele não sabia o porque de tê-la perdido...

Não achava justo.

Mas até mesmo esse sofrimento todo era justo...

Ele merecia...

Mas ainda a queria de volta.

Logo a chuva começou a cair...

Castigando a janela...

Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da varanda e ficou vendo a chuva cair...

Ela amava a chuva...

E ele quase podia vê-la correndo na chuva, com os cabelos caindo em sua pele alva. Ou de como ele ficava quase negro quando molhado, e de cor de bronze em dias de sol... .

Os olhos quase se fechando pelo sorriso em seus lábios...

E do sabor da pele dela enquanto faziam amor na chuva.

Quase...

Mas a chuva também lembrava as lágrimas dela...

De quando ele a vira sofrer naquele mesmo jardim em meio à chuva...

Do que ela dissera ao partir:

_- eu não sei, Draco... – ela não mais chorava... – eu fiz tudo por você... Porém você nunca me deixou entrar em seu coração..._

Ele quisera dizer algo, às vezes sonhava com o que seria se ele houvesse dito a verdade...

**A chuva cai**

**E lembro você...**

**Chorando pelos cantos...**

**Só hoje eu sei, quem chora sou eu...**

**Pois também colho o que planto.**

Draco se levantou e sem perceber já estava na sacada do quarto dela...

A chuva castigando seu corpo,

As gotas se mesclando com suas lágrimas...

Talvez se alguém olhasse para ele não visse que ele estava chorando

Mas ela saberia...

Ela sempre sabia tudo sobre ele...

Ela o aceitara quando nenhum outro o fizera...

Ela estava sempre ali...

Mesmo quando ele a feria...

Quando tudo dentro dele era trevas e era ela quem sofria...

Quantas lágrimas ela já derramara por ele?

Ele não sabia, mas era doloroso para ele lembrar...

Porém suportava a dor, apenas para vê-la em seu pensamento...

Em sua memória...

Dentro de sua alma.

**Você estava o tempo todo querendo me fazer feliz...**

**Você estava o tempo todo querendo me convencer**

**Que estava o tempo me amando...**

**E eu, e eu... Nem ai para você...**

Todas as vezes que ela o amara, ele se escondera...

Havia medo demais dentro dele...

Ele por mais que quisesse, não conseguia retribuir...

Às vezes nem ao menos tentava.

Ela dizia: eu te amo...

Ele não acreditava...

Achava-se incapaz de amar...

Mesmo quando não havia dúvida.

Mesmo quando ele lia nos olhos escuros dela o amor que ela sentia por ele...

Eram olhos escuros, mas quando ela olhava para ele...

Brilhavam tanto que ofuscavam as estrelas...

Sorria para ela prometendo que estariam sempre juntos,

Mas não lhe devotava o mesmo amor...

Não o amor que ela merecia...

Era apenas o amor que ele sabia dar...

E como hoje isso o torturava...

Sempre a amara...

Desde o primeiro beijo, em um dia também de chuva.

Ela estava linda, mesmo coberta de lama e sangue.

E todos festejavam, enquanto ele ia embora sozinho...

Só que ela não deixou.

Ela tinha mais coragem que ele e o beijou...

Mesmo sendo esse seu maior desejo... Ele apenas nunca disse isso a ela.

Não sabia como.

Hoje ele sabia que era só falar...

Mesmo que saísse sem ritmo ou poesia.

Ela iria gostar. Ela gostava dele. Ela o amava.

Ele apenas dizia: eu gosto muito de você...

E na época achava que essa era a única verdade.

Draco murmurou:

- hoje eu sei, que eu te amava... Sempre...

**Você estava o tempo todo querendo me fazer feliz...**

**Você estava o tempo todo querendo me convencer**

**Que estava o tempo me amando...**

**E eu, e eu... Nem ai para você...**

Quantas vezes, no meio do frio de sua alma,

Dissera palavras duras e mordazes?

E ela apenas o amara...

O perdoara.

Quantas vezes ela se machucava brigando com ele, apenas para fazê-lo ver o quanto ele era amado.

Soluços eram audíveis... Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez na vida em que se permitia realmente chorar...

Realmente se permitia lamentar por perdê-la.

A sua amada...

A sua garota de ouro, sua vida...

Sua Hermione...

**Agora eu tento te procurar, mas eu não sei onde te encontrar...**

**Não sei mais para onde vou, pois não sei onde você pisou...**

**Há algo mais para eu te dizer...**

**Só hoje eu sei que eu amo você...**

Perdera a conta das vezes em que buscara por ela, e sabia que ainda iria a quantos lugares fosse necessário.

Enquanto ela estivesse habitando seu coração ele lutaria por ela...

Mas nem mais rastros havia...

Ninguém lhe dizia nada sobre ela...

Todos o odiavam...

Eles a amavam e ele a ferira.

Ninguém sabia como ela ficara com ele...

Nem ele mesmo entendia como aquela pequena mulher o amara...

Mas ele queria voltar a ser amado...

E ele buscava...

**Mas não sei como te encontrar, pois não sei onde você está...**

**Se por acaso você voltar, e tudo aquilo recomeçar...**

**Não sei te conquistar...**

**Pois não sei nem como te encarar...**

**Mas se um dia eu te esquecer...**

**Não sei se é fácil isso acontecer, não sei...**

**Eu não sei... Sei...**

Todos os dias ele voltava para casa, na esperança que ela estivesse ali...

Deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro...

Ou tocando algo no piano...

Draco não sabia o que diria se algum dia ela voltasse...

Talvez ele nem conseguisse ver aqueles olhos que ele já fizera tanto chorar...

Talvez ele mudasse totalmente para reconquistá-la...

Ou apenas dissesse a verdade.

Ele não sabia...

**Eu não sei, eu não sei...**

**Eu não sei, porque você se foi e me deixou aqui...**

**E me deixou aqui...**

Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez na vida estava com o coração partido, chorando na chuva...

E pela primeira vez, também não sabia muitas coisas...

Apenas que estava sozinho...

Que ela o deixara ali...

Sozinho...

**E me deixou aqui...**

**E me deixou aqui...**

**E me deixou aqui...**

Ele estava com muito frio...

**Fim de Hoje eu sei. ® Vivis Drecco ©**** 12/06/07 ****Música: Tony Farias.**

**NT: oie estou aqui apenas para dividir este fragmento de um grande amor... **

**As musicas não são minhas pertencem a uma pessoa otima, com um grande dom, o nome dele é Tony! tá ali no finalzinho...**

**kisses...**


	3. Era Eu

**Era eu...**

Hermione estava jogada em um canto do jardim.

Ainda podia ouvir monstro resmungar, de algum canto, o quão estava aborrecido de ter que servir uma sangue ruim.

Ela suspirou tristemente.

O céu estava cinza chumbo e grossas nuvens negras ameaçavam, com a iminência de uma tempestade.

Não que ela não gostasse de chuva... Pelo contrário... Ela amava.

Era quase um prazer físico sentir o toque gelado da chuva em seu corpo.

Mas agora a chuva o trazia de volta para ela e era doloroso...

Era se lembrar dos olhos acinzentados dele...

Das últimas palavras que ela dissera para ele:

_- eu não sei, Draco... – ela não mais chorava... – eu fiz tudo por você... Porém você nunca me deixou entrar em seu coração..._

Vira por um segundo um brilho nos olhos dele, mas logo ele morreu...

E ela se afastou com o coração despedaçado...

_**Tua razão morreu, quando meus lábios disseram adeus.**_

_**O que eu não fiz por você, pra você ser feliz.**_

_**Você não demonstrou, mas pelos seus olhos tudo se passou...**_

_**Não me deixou perceber que não foi o que você quis**_

_**Não foi o que você quis**_

Fazia um mês que estava, ali escondida na casa de Harry.

Tentando desesperadamente reunir cacos suficientes de seu coração para seguir adiante.

Não ouvira nenhuma notícia dele.

Nada...

E ela tinha que parar de esperar.

Não era mais a Senhora Malfoy...

Ele não era mais dela.

Hermione riu amargamente.

Ele nunca fora dela.

Levantou-se ao sentir o primeiro toque da chuva.

Queria fugir, mas parou e se deixou molhar pelas gotas de chuvas que caíam com força.

Deixando sua pele alva avermelhada.

A machucando.

Aquela dor não era nada comparada à que sentia.

Viu uma coruja pousar em frente a ela.

Retirou a mensagem e leu, com pressa. A chuva molhava o pergaminho.

Mas ela não conseguia parar de olhar para a letra de Luna.

_Mione..._

_Draco quer falar com você, acho que finalmente ele percebeu o quanto você é importante..._

_Eu não sei o que dizer, não quero a ver sofrer de novo... _

_Nem mesmo por Draco._

A parte central do bilhete estava ilegível, se esquecera de enfeitiçar o pergaminho contra a chuva.

_Luna Potter._

Hermione rasgou com raiva o pergaminho.

A marca dolorosa em seu coração sangrando novamente. Mesmo sem nunca ter deixado de sangrar...

Ela não podia mais suportar...

_**E agora o que vou fazer...**_

_**Pra você me deixar, me largar, me esquecer...**_

_**Me odiar, me abandonar de vez.**_

_**Já não penso em te esquecer...**_

_**Eu não...**_

_**Pois eu já consegui,**_

_**Te amei, me iludi..**_

_**Me arrependi pelo o que você fez.**_

_**E só hoje percebi...**_

_**Tenho que deixar você, deixar você...**_

Ela olhou para o céu, para as gotas de chuva, para suas próprias lágrimas.

Passara tempo demais esperando pelo amor de Draco. Não conseguia esperar novamente.

Hermione disse tristemente para si mesma.

- a única forma de viver Hermione, é destruir esse amor dentro de você...

E um alívio nasceu dentro de seu coração...

Ele não a merecia.

E ela não o amaria mais...

_**Se eu for agora eu não volto mais, nem o perdão mais te distrai.**_

_**Infelizmente ou não fui teu...**_

_**Era eu...**_

_**Era eu...**_

_**Você só vive de saudade,**_

_**Se você sofre é culpa da verdade.**_

_**Talvez não saiba que sou eu...**_

_**Era eu... A felicidade...**_

_**A felicidade...**_

Entrou em casa correndo, deixando poças enormes pelo chão.

Fez suas malas e partiu deixando apenas um bilhete para ser entregue ao casal de amigos.

_Harry e Luna._

_Eu não posso mais viver com esse sentimento que apenas me destrói._

_Eu vou embora, vou reconstruiu minha vida longe dele, não posso ficar aqui esperando ele me amar..._

_Obrigada pela ajuda._

_Eu quero que ele seja feliz, um dia, mesmo que hoje ele ache que está triste, eu não sei se acredito..._

_A culpa é dele..._

_Hermione M... (o M foi riscado com raiva) Granger._

_**Infelizmente ou não fui teu...**_

_**Era eu...**_

_**Era eu...**_

Hermione aparatou na Grécia.

Sempre desejara viajar para lá. Porém pelas ocupações de Draco nunca conseguira...

Ela sorriu ao ver o céu azul.

Nenhuma nuvem de chuva, nada para lembrar o que ela sentia e escondia no lugar mais profundo de seu coração.

Uma nova vida...

Mesmo que sem Draco, ela lutaria para ser feliz.

_**A felicidade... Felicidade, felicidade...**_

_**Era eu, era eu, era eu...**_

Por mais doloroso que fosse ser feliz sem ele...

**Fim de Era eu. ® Vivis Drecco ©**** 12/06/07 ****Música: Tony Farias.**

**NT: aiai... o amor é uma coisa inexplicavel...**


	4. Estratégias

**Estratégias.**

Hermione andava meio sonolenta pela praia. Seus cabelos reluziam no sol grego e pareciam fios de bronze caindo suavemente em seus ombros e costas.

Ela sentia os olhares de muitos enquanto ela caminhava calmamente.

Alguns eram de cobiça e isso a deixava corada e outros eram olhares mais atentos e Hermione sentia que eles se perguntavam o porquê de tamanha tristeza dentro de uma garota em um lugar tão paradisíaco, era quase um crime... Ela sabia...

Mas seu coração se recusava a esquecer. Mas sua mente trabalhava febrilmente nesse serviço.

Era hora de recomeçar... De reconstruir.

Sempre que olhava para trás não conseguia entender em que ponto de sua vida tudo dera errado.

Aquela guerra mudara todos à sua volta, mudara Draco de tantas maneiras que ela jamais achara que ele conseguiria se recuperar.

E ele a conquistara. Em todos os pequenos gestos, em todos os pequenos sorrisos e olhares trocados.

Cada toque que ele lhe dava era um bálsamo no meio das feridas da guerra. Ela nem sequer se dera conta do dia em que se apaixonara por ele. Apenas se vira sonhando com ele, sonhando acordada...

E fora ela quem dera o primeiro passo, o beijo naquele dia de chuva.

Ela mal se contera de felicidade quando ele correspondera com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma fome que ela ou até com mais...

Mas ele jamais lhe prometera nada...

Era sempre silencioso, sempre pronto a ajudá-la, a se colocar na frente de algum maldito comensal da morte ou de algum feitiço pra protegê-la, mas não dizia aquelas palavras que ela precisava tanto ou mais do que a proteção dele.

E quando se amavam...

Hermione se perdia, em sonhos... Pois quando ele a amava não era mais o Draco frio e distante, ela podia senti-lo ali, completamente entregue a ela...

Mas era só nesses momentos únicos de amor entre eles que ele era inteiramente seu.

E ela acabou caindo naquele sonho, de que um dia ele se entregaria ao amor dela...

Um sonho que se mostrou em vão...

Era sempre uma imensa barreira entre eles, que ele fazia questão de alimentar.

A guerra acabara e eles se casaram...

Foi o dia mais feliz da vida de Hermione.

Por um momento, por todo aquele dia Draco fora inteiro com ela...

Seu...

Mas tudo acabara...

Tudo...

E agora ela não conseguia mais tocá-lo, muitas vezes nem fazendo amor ele se entregava para ela...

Ela não entendia...

Até mesmo quando saira de casa era apenas para ver se ele ia atrás dela... Mas ele demorara quase um mês inteiro para ir atrás dela...

Ela se lembrou com rancor da carta de Luna que não lera inteira por causa da chuva...

Ele queria falar com ela agora...

Mas não mais...

Ela não estava mais disposta a esperar por uma fagulha de um falso amor...

**Seus planos não me cansam, seus olhares não me alcançam.**

**Por que será que eu tenho que esperar por você?**

**Te tirar dos meus caminhos...**

**Vou negar os teus carinhos...**

**Não vê que eu não vou me entregar para você...**

**Vou buscar o que eu perdi**

**Eu sei para onde ir...**

**Minha estratégia vai te derrubar...**

**Mas se você persistir,**

**Eu já me decidi que de você eu vou me desviar**

Estava ali, naquela ilha apenas para esquecer...

Para não vê-lo nem de relance...

Ela sorriu...

Seria bom vê-lo, apenas para dizer para ele que acabara de vez o casamento...

Que ele definitivamente conseguira fazê-la desistir.

Imaginava se ele choraria como ela estava chorando naquele momento...

Duvidava disso...

**Dessa vez você que chora,**

**Agora que quero ver quem é que te consola, consola...**

**E talvez você já saiba, que de você eu não quero mais nada, mais nada...**

**Eu peguei muita coragem, só pra provar que eu não sou covarde... covarde**

**Pra te dizer na tua cara...**

**Você não vale nada...**

**Tire seus pés da minha estrada...**

**Você não vale nada...**

**Tire seus pés da minha estrada...**

**Da minha estrada...**

Duvidava e se odiava por chorar...

Por ainda ter aquele sentimento em seu peito que lhe sufocava...

Queria que aquela estratégia funcionasse, queria que ele a tivesse impedido de sair de casa naquele dia, queria saber o que Luna escrevera naquele maldito bilhete, mas queria ainda mais esquecê-lo.

Fazê-lo entender que ela jamais se contentaria com a sombra de um falso amor...

Do falso amor que ele lhe devotava...

Por que assim ela não o amava mais...

Queria dizer isso pra ele...

**Dessa vez você que chora,**

**Agora que quero ver quem é que te consola, consola...**

**E talvez você já saiba, que de você eu não quero mais nada, mais nada...**

**Eu peguei muita coragem, só pra provar que eu não sou covarde... covarde**

**Pra te dizer na tua cara...**

**Você não vale nada...**

**Tire seus pés da minha estrada...**

**Você não vale nada...**

**Tire seus pés da minha estrada...**

**Da minha estrada...**

Hermione sorriu ao ver uma pequena escuna, pagou pelo preço dela e entrou no barco indo na direção de uma outra pequena ilha...

Ali estaria sozinha lhe disseram...

Sozinha...

Seu coração ficou mais leve.

Olhando para o seu próprio reflexo no mar azul claríssimo grego ela gostou do que viu...

Uma mulher que resolvera se amar em primeiro lugar...

Pois quando o amara mais só sofrera...

**Eu prefiro ficar sem ter que precisar dos teus falsos carinhos...**

**Se for pra escolher entre o fim e ter você...**

**Eu sou mais ficar sozinho... Sozinho...**

**Eu prefiro ficar sem ter que precisar dos teus falsos carinhos...**

**Se for pra escolher entre o fim e ter você...**

**Eu sou mais ficar sozinho... Sozinho...**

**Eu sou mais ficar sozinho... Sozinho...**

**Eu vou ficar sozinho, eu prefiro ficar sozinho...**

**Eu sou mais ficar sozinho... Sozinho..**

Hermione aportou na ilha segurando com força sua bolsa.

Viu o marinheiro sorrir para ela e soltar um gracejo, algo sobre que se ela não quisesse ficar sozinha bastava chamá-lo...

Mas Hermione sorriu.

Ela iria ficar sozinha...

Completamente...

Entrou na única cabana que havia lá e se deitou na cama...

Um dia pensara em passar sua lua de mel com Draco ali, mas fora impossível...

Agora ela esqueceria dele definitivamente.

Nunca mais esperaria por ele...

**Fim de Estratégia. ® Vivis Drecco ©**** 18/06/07 ****Música: Tony Farias.**

**NT: oie... **

**como voces notaram eu repostei tudo, agora ta tudo lindinho...**

**HGranger: Oie Mari, além de ser minha beta deixou o primeiro Coment!!! oba!!!!**

**Lyaa: espero que esteja amando...**

**kisses**


	5. Saudade Amarga

**Saudade Amarga**

Draco estava olhando para o maldito aparelho trouxa que Hermione insistia em manter na casa, agora ele sempre estava mudo.

Antes quando ela vivia ali, sempre estava tocando...

E ele odiava aquele barulho...

Odiava...

E não sabia o motivo do ódio, mas agora sabia...

Era porque ele sempre tirava Hermione de casa, para resolver algo...

Agora ele odiava ainda mais a falta do barulho.

Indicava que ela não estava em casa.

Ele suspirou cansado.

Já não sabia o que fazer.

Só restava tentar esquecê-la.

Mas isso estava se provando meio que completamente difícil.

**Vai ser fácil esquecer você, basta eu não olhar o céu e nem lembrar do mar...**

**Vai ser fácil esquecer você, basta eu não provar o mel e nem sentir o ar.**

**Vai ser fácil esquecer você, deixar da ilusão para viver na solidão.**

**Vai ser fácil esquecer você, deixar tudo para trás e viver em paz.**

Ele tentava encontrar dentro de si, o que a afastara dele. Mas a falta dela havia definitivamente destruído a barreira.

Maldita barreira idiota que com todo o amor dela, não quebrara, mas agora estava destroçada dentro dele, deixando seus fragmentos em locais onde provavelmente infeccionava, pois Draco sentia a dor...

Agora ele vivia na solidão daquela imensa casa, que não era mais dele...

Era das lembranças que ela deixara...

**Mas como pode se tudo o que eu vejo me lembra você...**

**Eu não entendo se eu já fiz de tudo pra te esquecer...**

**A chuva cai e o telefone vem a tocar...**

**Sempre a tocar, deixar chamar.**

Draco corria...

Podia ouvir o barulho do telefone... Suas mãos tremiam quando ele segurou o fone e levou até seu ouvido.

- alô Hermione?

Mas não fora a voz dela do outro lado.

- não Draco, sou eu, Luna...

- ah, olá... – Draco sentiu seus olhos marejarem. – ela quer falar comigo?

Havia esperança na voz de Draco.

- sinto muito, Draco, eu nem ao menos sei onde ela foi...

- ah, ok... Obrigado Luna, tenho que desligar...

Luna queria dizer algo, mas o tom de dor na voz de Draco partiu seu coração.

Mas este apenas colocou o fone no gancho temendo que se ela tivesse tentando ligar desse ocupado.

Draco voltou para o jardim...

Estava chovendo e ele queria senti-la na chuva...

Você é um idiota Malfoy ela não lhe quer ver nem pintado de ouro e com roupa de balé para rir da sua cara...

Você tem que esquecê-la. Por bem ou por mal...

Porque você não se apaga? Um bom _Obliviate_ devia funcionar...

Ele pensava febrilmente mas duvidava que algo funcionasse para esquecer o que sentia por ela.

**Assim não dá, assim não dá,**

**Eu to tentando te esquecer.**

**Vê se para de me ligar**

**Já decidir. É melhor que seja assim**

**Eu já sei como te esquecer, basta eu mesmo esquecer de mim...**

O barulho novamente e Draco correu, mas este parou antes que ele pudesse chegar.

Quase se bateu ao lembrar de que era um bruxo e sabia aparatar...

Estava esquecendo de si mesmo, mas ainda se recordava dela...

**Assim não dá, assim não dá,**

**Eu to tentando te esquecer.**

**Vê se para de me ligar**

**Já decidir. É melhor que seja assim**

**Eu já sei como te esquecer, basta eu mesmo esquecer de mim...**

**Basta eu mesmo esquecer de mim...**

Resolveu não voltar para o jardim ficou ali sentado ao lado do telefone...

Vendo a fotografia do seu casamento.

Hermione deixara fotos desse dia por toda a casa.

Ele agora se via sorridente.

Segurando ela no colo, enquanto ela segredava algo em seu ouvido...

Ele podia se recordar do que ela dizia...

_- hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida Draco, porque você está inteiramente comigo..._

Draco sentiu que iria chorar novamente e resolveu parar de tentar negar o que sentia, de tentar reter sua dor, deixou que elas corressem livremente sob sua face caindo no retrato...

Ela pedira apenas o que merecia...

Agora ela não estava ali e ele querendo apenas mais uma chance...

**Mas como pode se tudo o que eu vejo me lembra você...**

**Lembra você, lembra você...**

**Eu não entendo se eu já fiz de tudo pra te esquecer...**

**A chuva cai e o telefone vem a tocar...**

**Sempre a tocar, deixar chamar.**

**Assim não dá, assim não dá,**

**Eu to tentando te esquecer.**

**Vê se para de me ligar**

**Já decidir. É melhor que seja assim**

**Eu já sei como te esquecer, basta eu mesmo esquecer de mim...**

**Assim não dá, assim não dá,**

**Eu to tentando te esquecer.**

**Vê se para de me ligar**

**Já decidir. É melhor que seja assim**

**Eu já sei como te esquecer, basta eu mesmo esquecer de mim...**

Draco ouviu o barulho e se assustou.

- alô, Hermione? – Esperança... Que morreu ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

- não... Sou eu...

- Harry, eu reconheci a voz... Escute Potter eu tenho que desligar ela pode...

- não, escute Draco, eu tenho gana de ir aí e lhe encher de porrada até só sobrar a polpa de você, por você ter feito a minha melhor amiga sofrer, mas a Luna me convenceu que você talvez mereça uma milésima chance...

A esperança renasceu...

- então eu vou lhe dizer onde a Mione está, porque infelizmente ela pode tentar mentir para todos, até mesmo para ela, só que eu a amo e infelizmente ela te ama, então...

- eu prometo Potter... Por favor... – Harry nunca ouvira Draco pedir algo daquele jeito e só de ouvi-lo dizer isso sentiu uma sensação vitoriosa. Hermione realmente o mudara, mesmo que apenas com a falta que ela fazia para aquele ser insuportável por natureza.

- é uma ilha, vou lembrar o nome, mas ela disse uma vez que queria passar a lua de mel ali...

- eu já sei qual, Potter...

Logo Harry apenas ouvia o barulho de aparatação e desligou.

Trocando um olhar nervoso com Luna.

- espero que esteja certa, amor...

- você o ouviu falando?

- sim...

Draco aparatou na ilha e ela parecia deserta...

Foi quando um barulho conhecido de telefone o fez virar e vê-la.

O telefone dela tocava.

**Basta eu mesmo me esquecer de mim...**

**Assim você vai me enlouquecer...**

Sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer

- Hermione!

Draco gritou, todo o seu coração clamando por ela...

E seus olhos se encontraram...

**Fim de Saudade Amarga. ® Vivis Drecco ©**** 18/06/07 ****Música: Tony Farias.**

**NT: emoçoes fortes!!!!**


	6. Eu, Você e mais Ninguém

**Eu, você e mais Ninguém...**

O telefone de Hermione caiu no chão quando Draco deu o primeiro passo em sua direção.

Seu coração batia furiosamente.

Como ele estava ali? Como conseguira encontrá-la?

Nem Harry sabia onde era a ilha...

A cada passo de Draco, Hermione sentia sua respiração acelerar...

Ele estava correndo na direção dela?

Um vento forte começou fazendo o vestido de Hermione se moldar em seu corpo.

Draco nunca a achara tão linda. Ali parada em frente a uma cabana rústica o olhando. Havia surpresa nos olhos dela.

Havia dor e magoa...

Draco sentiu seu coração falhar...

O vento se tornou mais forte, algumas nuvens de chuva se aproximavam com rapidez e o sol sumia...

Mas isso não importava para Hermione, apenas o espaço entre eles e de como ele diminuía rapidamente.

No futuro Draco se arrependeria por esquecer que podia aparatar, mas agora ele corria o mais rápido que conseguia...

O tempo parecia ao mesmo tempo correr rapidamente, como parecia estar parado.

Quando eles se olharam de frente um para o outro novamente.

Em algum lugar as ondas batiam com forças nas rochas...

Em algum lugar um bem te vi cantava...

Mas ali...

Ali eram os corações deles batendo freneticamente que ditavam os sons...

**Deixa a porta bater, deixa a luz se apagar.**

**Amanhã vai chover, deixa eu te esquentar.**

**Ao som das ondas no mar, tua voz vai bradar.**

**Deixe o vento ouvir, tua voz sussurrar... **

**Ouvir tua voz sussurrar**

**Deixe o tempo correr deixa a vida passar**

- Hermione...

- Draco...

Era o castanho espelhado nos cinzas e Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, ela tentava não olhar naqueles olhos mas era impossível...

Eram mais brilhantes que o brilho de todas as estrelas...

Draco deu um passo em direção a ela e ele podia sentir a respiração dela.

Milhares de coisas passavam em sua mente, tantas coisas para dizer para ela...

Tantas desculpas a serem dadas...

E ele não conseguia...

Não sabia por onde começar...

Mal acreditava que ela estava ali, calada esperando por ele...

- Hermione, eu não sei... O que dizer...

Hermione o olhou nos olhos, por um minuto... Sua garganta prendendo o choro...

Havia tanto nos olhos dele...

Tanto do que ela sonhava...

Mas seu coração amargurado não se contentou...

Não viveria novamente sem saber, sem ouvir, sem ter certeza de que ele a amava, ela não suportaria...

Hermione se virou e entrou dentro da cabana.

Draco a seguiu, sabia que estava ali, a um fio perdê-la...

De não ter mais nenhuma chance e se amaldiçoava...

Só precisava dizer a verdade.

Draco chorou.

Hermione chorou com ele.

Ambos se olhando nos olhos.

**Hoje só eu e você**

**Deixa eu te dominar**

**Ontem eu te perdi**

**Hoje eu te encontrei**

**Deixa o amor invadir ao ouvir tua voz outra vez... **

**Ao ouvir tua voz outra vez**

**Deixa essa chance te mostrar **

**O quanto vale o meu amor,**

**Deixa que eu canto pra te acalmar, **

**Pra te acalmar pois é um pranto de amor **

**Deixa teu corpo se entregar, **

**Minhas mãos vão te tocar...**

**Deixa que a noite vai te banhar, vai te banhar**

**Tendo você pra iniciar uma canção de amor**

- eu poderia dizer que me arrependo de tudo o que lhe fiz passar, de cada lágrima que você derrubou por minha causa, eu podia dizer mas espero que não seja necessário, eu nunca pretendi lhe fazer sofrer, e mesmo assim consegui... – Hermione quis dizer algo mas ficou calada. – existe isso dentro de mim, essa coisa fria e horrível, que me faz ser uma pessoa que não lhe merece, eu me apaixonei por você, quando ainda percorria aqueles corredores escuros de Hogwarts – Hermione o olhou surpresa. – quando você era a garota de ouro da grifinória, mas tudo o que eu fazia era lhe ferir, durante a guerra, eu fiquei ao lado da ordem na guerra, não por algum motivo altruísta como você pensou, eu fiquei por você, para ter a certeza de que você estaria bem. – Hermione sorriu. – eu trocaria minha vida pela sua, e jamais me arrependeria, você já era a minha vida, mas é claro que a pessoa horrível que vive dentro de mim, jamais poderia consentir em me deixar dizer isso, então você me beijou... – Draco tocou a face de Hermione suavemente secando uma lágrima. – e me salvou, fez o monstro se esconder, ele agora tinha que ficar preso, eu tinha você e tentei merecê-la, mas é difícil lutar contra si mesmo, Hermione, eu sou aquele monstro entende. – Hermione tentou falar mas viu que ele precisava desabafar. – só que nesse momento eu já te amava, e a guerra acabara. E nós nos casamos, foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida, naquele dia não havia monstro, eu acreditei que o vencera, mas todos os dias após aquele dia ele voltava, e me fazia lhe ferir, e eu lhe afastava inconscientemente, eu não lhe mereço, eu ouvia em minha mente isso todos os dias, e imaginava você indo embora, então eu precisava manter uma distância, e me escondia, eu sempre ouvi isso de meu pai, de que eu não era uma pessoa que podia amar, e que jamais alguém me amaria se visse quem eu sou por dentro... – a voz de Draco fraquejou – um assassino... Um covarde, você era sempre tão perfeita, e você me dizia eu te amo, e por dentro eu queria gritar: Eu Te amo... Mas me calava... Eu não merecia seu amor. Eu tenho tanto medo de lhe perder, de um dia eu ouvir que você não está mais aqui... Que algo aconteceu e que você morreu, sem que eu pudesse ser digno de seu amor, pois eu sei que o que eu sinto será eterno...– Hermione secou uma lágrima do rosto de Draco – no dia em que você foi embora, eu fiquei ali parado na chuva, esperando você voltar, e senti tanto frio, senti o monstro dentro de mim morrendo, até ele meu amor te amava, eu fiquei pensando: porque você não falou a verdade, porque você não disse pra ela ficar... – Ele a olhava com devoção – eu te amo... Mas sabe o que eu mais tenho medo meu amor?

Hermione estava em prantos. Ela balançou a cabeça negando pois não confiava em sua voz.

- de que você me perdoe, e o monstro volte e eu lhe magoe de novo, eu não posso suportar imaginar lhe ver sofrer... Eu te amo tanto...

**Pra ter você ao meu lado eu fui até o infinito**

**Só pra saber que pra te ter eu tenho sempre que sonhar**

**Pois as estrelas me disseram que é impossível estar contigo.**

**Eu sei, mas eu não me canso de tentar. **

**E Quando chega a noite a lua te trás até aqui **

**Aí amanhece e o sol te leva embora**

**Mas eu preciso sempre ouvir tua voz, sempre. **

**Mas não precisa ser agora, não agora.**

**Porque agora é minha vez de cantar pra você, mostrar pra você, dizer pra você em segredo o que eu sinto quando lembro dos teus olhos e quando o vento bate na janela, eu tenho medo. **

**Pois é nessa hora que eu lembro que o céu te levou embora**

**E agora sem você não está tudo bem,**

**Então eu fecho os olhos pra te ver sem demora**

**Só assim será eu você e mais ninguém.**

Hermione se jogou nos braços de Draco.

Ele chorava tanto que soluçava, os soluços dele se misturavam aos delas.

Ela o abraçou com força, tentando entregar naquele abraço seu amor.

Seus lábios se encontraram com amor. Um beijo forte com gosto de chuva e sol...

Hermione segurou o rosto de Draco e falou olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- eu te conheço, Draco e eu te amo, inteiramente, do jeito que você é, com seus monstros no armário, seus medos, eu estava apenas esperando você se abrir para mim, eu queria poder tocar você inteiramente e tirar sua dor, você não é um monstro, você foi criado por um, você não é um assassino e mesmo que fosse eu ainda o amaria, pois eu te amo incondicionalmente, meu amor por você não depende do que você faça, ou quem você é. É apenas amor. Amo seus olhos e o modo como você me olha, eu sou bela espelhada em seu olhar. Eu estarei aqui ao seu lado por quanto tempo eu viver, este último mês longe de você, foi horrível, quantas vezes eu quis voltar, mas eu não podia, eu não podia viver sem você inteiramente comigo, você pode me magoar Draco, basta me amar, assim exatamente como você me ama agora, que nós sobreviveremos, você me machuca mas seu amor me cura, eu apenas seria uma sombra sem você, vivendo todos os dias um teatro, vivendo uma peça em que fingia ser feliz, só com você eu sou feliz. – Hermione disse sem tirar os olhos dele.

Depois abriu lentamente a camisa dele e viu uma grande cicatriz. A cicatriz que Lucius Malfoy fizera em um duelo anos atrás, bem em cima do coração, mas aquela cicatriz marcava não a carne machucada mas a alma devastada de Draco.

Ela beijou a pele marcada, e Draco suspirou.

Hermione o salvando novamente.

- eu te amo... – os dois sussurraram.

E naquele pequeno paraíso...

Eles foram apenas... Um.

**Só assim será eu você e mais ninguém.**

**Só assim será eu você e mais ninguém.**

**Eu você e mais ninguém.**

**Eu você e mais ninguém.**

Todos os dias Draco se entregava totalmente a Hermione, ele podia não dizer eu te amo, todos os dias...

Mas seus olhos nunca negavam ao vê-la, seu amor...

Todos os dias ele lutava com seu monstro até que um dia ele não existia mais...

Mas neste dia já não era mais apenas Draco e Hermione.

Neste dia Draco segurou seu filho pela primeira vez e vendo nos olhos dele o mesmo amor que via nos olhos de Hermione ele acreditou totalmente que agora merecia ser amado

Totalmente...

A cicatriz sumiu...

- eu te amo, Hermione... – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ela amamentava, seu filho... Uma pequena réplica de Draco, mas com a alma de Hermione...

- eu sempre soube disso, meu amor... – ela sorriu. – mas é muito bom ouvir...

Draco sorriu.

- eu lhe mostrarei... Incondicionalmente meu amor...

Ele a beijou com paixão e Hermione corou.

Descansando a cabeça no peito de Draco, ela adormeceu entre os dois Malfoys que eram a sua vida.

**Fim de Eu, você e mais ninguém. ® Vivis Drecco ©**** 18/06/07 ****Música: Tony Farias.**

**NT: é eu espero que vocês tenham gostado destes fragmentos tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-los...**

**Draco e Mione forever!!!**


	7. Outro Framento

**Outro Fragmento.**

**Às vezes temos que perder algo para compreender exatamente o quanto elas fazem parte de nossa vida.**

**Você pode dizer que sempre deu valor a tudo que você tem, mas eu lhe garanto que você em algum momento se viu diante da possível perda dela.**

**Seja mesmo remota às vezes é suficiente, outras vezes não...**

**Mas a verdade absoluta e inquestionável, é que sempre só damos valor ao que perdemos nem que seja por um minuto.**

**Já que o que sempre está na sua mão, nunca é bom o bastante. É fácil demais...**

**Então naquele momento em que os fragmentos de nossos sentimentos fogem de nós, nosso coração grita...**

**Era isso o que eu amava...**

**Alguns podem correr atrás e conseguir de volta...**

**Se realmente merecerem, se realmente for amor...**

**Outros talvez a perda seja irreversível...**

**Essa é a mais dolorosa...**

**Talvez o que você ama, jamais possa ser recuperado...**

**E você viva de fragmentos de um amor...**

**É triste, é solitário...**

**Mas até mesmo isso, pode ser o melhor talvez da próxima vez, quando for apenas uma mera ilusão a possível perca de um fragmento, você possa ver que é o que você ama, e dê o valor que ela, ele ou isso mereçam...**

**Seja um fragmento de amizade, seja seu grande amor, seja seu amor de infância que se perdeu na vida adulta, seja a sua capacidade de sorrir...**

**Recolha seus fragmentos e veja que tudo quando dado seu devido valor, é uma bela canção de amor...**

**Um belo retrato de vida que você deve amar...**

**E veja que por mais escura que seja a noite sempre vem um novo dia, se você como eu gostar da noite, pense que ela também voltará no fim do dia, que quando faz aquele calor que lhe tortura, a chuva vem pra lhe banhar, e no fim de uma tempestade sempre há um arco íris, basta olhar bem...**

**Basta acreditar...**

**Não tenha medo de expressar seu amor...**

**Sempre, seja no sorriso, seja pelo seu melhor amigo, por seu cachorro... **

**Por seu grande amor...**

**Por sua mãe...**

**Por seu pai e irmãos...**

**Apenas Ame e receberás amor de volta amor incondicional.**

**Vivian "Drecco" Sales de Oliveira.**

۝**Fragmentos de um amor**۝

**Fim de Fragmentos de um Amor. ® Vivis Drecco ©**** 18/06/07 **

**Nota da Beta porque esse outro fragmento é a nota dessa autora que vós escreve...**

snif snif ok eu nem consigo ver bem as letras do pc porque tenho os olhos marejados depois da declaração do Draco. Meu deus foi linda a declaração dele!!!

Eu até tenho um aperto no coração depois da declaração da Mione e da cena da marca no peito de Draco!!! Que Lindo!!!!!!

A cena final com o filho deles tb foi muito bonita!!!!

Ok…eu estou super emocionada…nada como ler uma fic toda de uma vez…isso de ler aos soluços perde totalmente o sentido do real sentimento dos personagens!!!!

Foi LINDA esta história e olha que eu cheguei a pensar que tu não ias dar um final feliz à fic…eu estou traumatizada com fics com finais tristes…. XD

Foi muito pesada emocionalmente e não poderiam haver músicas melhores para enquadrar nesta história. Aí sim está uma song perfeitamente adaptada. Por vezes encontramos algumas songs cujas músicas não estão muito integradas na fic e na história e são "coladas" de certo modo à história, o que não é o caso desta, em que está tudo mesmo à medida! O par perfeito (fic e música)

A tua declaração no final foi linda e com certeza uma lição que cada um de nós deveria seguir. Quantas vezes não precisamos de sentir a falta de algo para darmos valor ao que tínhamos e para perder um pouco os receios e medos que tínhamos antes de sentirmos a falta dessas pessoas (e eu falo com experiência no assunto!!!) ok mas não falemos de mim.. Queres que eu diga a verdade ADOREI a songfic!!! Espero que faças mais!!! E olha que eu não sou uma fanática por fics pequenas!!!! Mas ok…eu abro uma excepção para as tuas!!!! XD

Ah..o prólogo tb está muito bonito. Caraças desta vez eu identifiquei-me totalmente com a fic!!! Eu adoro as tuas fics mas nem sempre me identifico totalmente com os sentimentos, o que não faz com que eu não deixe de me emocionar, mas esta sem dúvida é MARAVILHOSA!!!! Até o prólogo me deixou emocionada! e olha que eu hoje não estou nos meus dias mais lamechas!!!

Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer a não ser que não conheço a Grécia, mas que se alguém me quiser oferecer uma viagem para lá eu não me importo nada sorriso maroto

Ah…lembrei…adorei a participação da Luna e do Harry.

Beijos

Te adoro miga!!!!!

Kisses pessoal:

Obrigada Lyaa por estar sempre comentando e me fazendo Feliz!

Mari nem preciso agradecer você sabe o quanto eu sou dependente dos seus coments!


	8. Fragmentos Perdidos de uma Carta

**NT: Mari você pediu e aqui está o fragmento da carta de Luna...**

**Fragmentos perdidos de uma carta...**

Em algum lugar onde vão parar aqueles fragmentos perdidos, um pedaço de uma carta foi encontrado...

E agora eu compartilho com vocês...

_Mione..._

_Draco quer falar com você, acho que finalmente ele percebeu o quanto você é importante..._

_Eu não sei o que dizer, não quero a ver sofrer de novo... _

_Nem mesmo por Draco._

_**Você pode achar estranho minha amiga, eu estar defendendo Draco, não que eu não goste dele, existe algo nele que por mais que ele seja um verme de vez em quando, não me permite odiá-lo, é claro que quando ele faz algo que a faz sofrer esse mesmo algo que existe nele me faz odiá-lo ainda mais...**_

_**Mas a verdade é que eu estou aqui em Hogwarts, como bem sabe vivo aparecendo por aqui afinal meu maridinho escolhido dá aulas aqui né...**_

_**Onde que eu tava mesmo... ah sim, então eu estou aqui e estou vendo o Draco, ele aparece todos os dias por aqui, todos o vêem ir à biblioteca e depois ficar um bom tempo, encostado naquela arvore que tem perto do lago da lula gigante e eu acho que ele vem aqui para lhe procurar, e andei me informando e ele realmente lhe procura em todos os lugares, acho que só não lhe encontrar, pois ai esta protegido pelo feitiço Fidelis.**_

_**E a tristeza dele me comove, eu realmente acho que ele está pronto para abrir o coração, e talvez você deva dar uma chance... Nem sei escrever o numeral que marca essa chance...**_

_**Sabe por que minha amiga? por que você esta tão o mais triste que ele e a sua tristeza destroça meu coração e o de Harry, e infelizmente eu acho que a sua felicidade está ligada aquele loiro sem sal nem açúcar... Você podia ter se apaixonado por tanta gente, mais apimentada, mas gosto não se discute... O que seria do pudim de abóbora se todos gostassem da geléia quente de alcaçuz?**_

_**E tem outra minha amiga, a dor dele o mudou realmente, acredita que ontem ele falou comigo, a única palavra que eu nunca imaginei ele dizendo! É ele me disse assim.**_

_**- eu estou lhe implorando Luna, eu preciso encontrá-la...**_

_**Eu tive que sair correndo, pois eu não sei mentir e eu tava chorando...**_

_**Então minha amiga é amor o que você sente e ele talvez tenha chegado somente agora a compreender que lhe ama... Por isso resolvi interceder, o Harry esta bufando ao meu lado, mas eu acabei de lembrar que você sempre o defende quando ele faz algo e por isso eu tenho o direito de interceder na sua vida amorosa também...**_

_**O harry ta dizendo que se você sempre intercede por ele quando ele faz o que sempre faz (que é ser bem insensível quando quer, aposto que é culpa da amizade dele com o Rony, eles são muito insensíveis...) eu vou ficar sempre dando palpite sobre você e Draco...**_

_**Só que não é verdade, já que eu não sou muito boa em desvendar emoções, você sempre foi melhor...**_

_**Mas dessa vez apenas dessa vez eu lhe digo amiga...**_

_**Draco realmente lhe ama, pode não saber demonstrar mais o amor existe nos olhos dele...**_

_**E Ele realmente usou a palavra eu imploro... Acho melhor você voltar com ele logo ou ele vai entrar em colapso...**_

_Luna Potter._

Vivis Drecco © Fragmentos ® 2007.

NT: apenas para vocês verem meus devaneios!


End file.
